


Chara Wasn't the Greatest Person...

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel tells Frisk about Chara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara Wasn't the Greatest Person...

“Chara… wasn’t the greatest person.

“She… didn’t have the greatest family. Melding your soul with someone really shows what they’ve been through. Her mother wasn’t there for most of her life, disappearing shortly after her birth. Her father… well, I wouldn’t call him a father, spent half of the day drinking away his worries and the small budget they had for food, and the other half sobering up and going to work. He never abused her… but the neglect took it’s toll.

“Not even school could provide a respite, the kids were cruel. Every time they’d see her, they’d walk around her, sometimes even spit. Some weren’t so... polite. Going out of their way, egging her on to fight. They’d jeer, call her a freak, make fun of her for not having a mom

“‘Why don’t you go home crying to mommy? Oh sorry, did that strike a nerve?’ They would laugh at her. Kids sure can be mean. She never fought back though, she grit her teeth and let their words slide down her back. She was the strongest person I knew.

“She took trips to Mt. Ebott every once in awhile, she enjoyed the fresh air, and the flowers that grew there were always her favorite. But most of all, the solitude. Even before she disappeared, Mt. Ebott was shrouded in rumor and fear. No one went up there, not at least until Chara did.

“She never really wanted to fall, it just kind of… happened. But one day she found the hole to the underground, and took the dive. She fell down into the ruins, much like the seven others that fell after. She wasn’t hurt too bad, mom took care of that. She wasn’t trusting at first, her years of torment causing her to flinch at most movements. Especially not to giant goat monsters! But we took her in, treated her like a family that she never had. She seemed… happy.

“The worried look that plagued her eyes lessened as our friendship grew. Mom would always read us a story to help us sleep, dad was always willing to spend time with us. We all loved her… and I think that she loved us back, in her own way.

“We grew up together, and we were terrible role models to each other. We’d sneak sweets before dinner, sticking our fingers into mom’s butterscotch supply. We’d roll around and play in the mud, frollicking in the meadows that were near the castle. We’d of course have our fights, but that’s what siblings do.

“She never was entirely… right, for the lack of a better word. She’d be tormented by the same nightmare every night. Jeering and laughing at her, kicking dirt in her face. They’d do nasty, horrible things. Chara never talked to us about it, brushing it off as not having a good enough sleep when she went to breakfast half asleep with bloodshot eyes. But I could tell that wasn’t the case. 

“She wasn’t inherently bad… but when a kid gets tormented to that effect, they never really become their old selves again. She was a great friend, and a great sister… but not the best person. I tried my best to comfort her. Snuggling with her in bed seemed to help, and we even tried to bake a cake for Dad!... but that didn’t turn out well. I thought and thought, and the idea came to me, so we devised a plan. A plan to save all monsters.

“When she… passed that day, and I took her soul and followed the plan, but she never felt that kind of power. The plan was to convince a few villagers help us break the barrier, but when she saw the kids that tormented her, when she saw her father… She took control, rushing into the village. She ignored all pain that was inflicted, wanting nothing else but vengeance. But, when she heard me calling out due to the hits I had taken, she snapped out of it. She didn’t realise how messed up we got out there, and so we ran as fast as we could… but it just wasn’t enough. We made it back to the throne room, and I collapsed. She spoke the last words I heard: “I’m so sorry Azzy.” Tears fell against the bed of flowers. “I just wish she got to meet you Frisk, you two would’ve really hit it off,” a weak laugh escaped his lips. 

“I just hope that she can at least rest in peace,” he looked around the cave, “I forgive you, Chara.”


End file.
